Forklifts, cranes and heavy trucks are very common in large manufacturing, construction, and transportation sites such as warehouses, ports and many other workplaces. Each year, there are thousands of accidents involving forklifts, cranes and heavy trucks because it is difficult for drivers of the forklifts, cranes and heavy trucks to maintain awareness of the surroundings. According to Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA), the total number of injuries per year is roughly about 100,000 involving forklifts alone, accounting for more than 10% of work place death. Based on the estimated 900,000 forklifts in the United States, more than 1 in 10 forklifts are involved in an accident (assuming 1 accident per forklift) each year. It is desirable to have intelligent alarm systems to alert the drivers of the forklifts, and to have workers around the forklifts carry personal alarm devices such that these personal alarm devices can alert them when one or more forklifts are within a predetermined distance.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need still exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.